Nothing To Save Him
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: It was easy, evil, but easy to drug the barely legal Russian boy... Chekov/Kirk RAPE RATED M This is also AU people so Chekov doesn't know who Kirk is. Hint of Chekov/Sulu as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, if did… Well I wouldn't be putting this in it xD**

_**Warning**: _**_Yaoi (male/male) rape. Do not read if you don't like!!!!!!!!!_**

  


* * *

It was easy, evil, but easy to drug the barely legal Russian boy's vodka then drag him up to my private room where I laid him out onto my king sized bed. Tying his wrists to the bed posts and doing the same to his legs which I spread a part for easy access.

I had decided I would wait until he gained some conscious before I started to ravish his body which I presumed was still untouched and pure. Just the way I liked them.

So while I waited I stripped him of his shoes, socks, shirt undergarments and just clothes in general, enjoying the view of his creamy looking skin stretched out and bare, waiting for me. I couldn't wait for that said skin to be underneath my tongue so I could sample its taste and texture.

I soon grew impatient and wondered if I had slipped him too much of the drug and I stood. Pacing around the room, biting my lip and watching the clock. I stopped, it had been too long, it was time for him to wake up now.

I wasn't careful when I crawled onto the bed, settling myself on top of him and started grinding my hips, rubbing my bare member against his stomach, arousing myself far more than need be. I frowned, annoyed that he wasn't waking up yet. Huffing I leaned right over him, claiming his still lips and nipping my way down his throat to his chest where I roughly bit his right nipple.

He yelped and awoke with a start, those brown eyes that had drawn me in from the start staring up at me with confusion and mild horror. I knew he didn't know what was going on. Didn't know that I was planning on raping him and keeping him as my own, maybe even selling him off to other men or women as a prostitute. He would make me much money. I had an haunch that even once I'd taken him that his face would still hold that cute innocent that would draw everyone in.

Everyone would want a taste sooner or later. The peelers at the local stripe bar wouldn't be able to compete with my new Russian prize.

His soft, shaky and thick accented voice made me shiver with anticipation.

"Who are you?" he asked, his brown eyes starting to get glassy with threatening tears.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered running my hands down his sides, watching him shiver like he had made me.

I shrugged it didn't matter what he called me because I certainly didn't care. His eyes were still wide when I looked down and I smiled softly.

"Don't be afraid," I commanded roughly, too used to commanding a star ship crew.

I could tell my order hadn't sunk in at all, he was shaking, biting his lip, looking beyond scared to death. Inwardly shrugging to myself I reached down and lifted his hips as high as they would go with his ankles being tied to the bottom two bed posts.

"Tell me, what is your name?" I was curious, genuinely curious, I couldn't have a whore without a name could I?

"Ch-Chekov.. P-pavel." he stuttered, I could tell he was ready to cry. I guessed he knew what was to come next.

I positioned myself and thrust forwards into him, not giving him any time to adjust. His scream was music to my ears and I sighed, grinning as I stared down at his face, big tears tainting his perfect skin as I thrust over and over into him.

I felt an odd sensation and glanced down, red sticky blood coated my penis and was dripping onto the neat white sheets below us both. That is going to stain badly, I thought coldly, though I could bleach it…

My thoughts trailed off almost instantly his screams had died down, his eyes half closed as I neared my climax. The only sound from him was a hoarse rasping that sounded like he was having trouble breathing. I chuckled out loud and he flinched beneath me, god knows he'd be having trouble breathing with me thrusting into him had break neck speed. I had probably torn his anus beyond repair.

"Now, now Pavel," I cooed mockingly. I leaned over him grasping him by his throat and started to squeeze the life out of him as I fucked him into my own completion, his blood working like a natural lubricant. I groaned as I came and he gasped for air, writhing beneath me as my cum mixed with his blood and filled him to the rim.

I smiled sweetly and stroked his mouse brown hair, not bothering to dry his tear stained cheeks.

"Now, now Pavel," I repeated, "don't cry. Everything is going to be all right."

Pavel weakly moaned beneath me before he passed out. He was right. Nothing was going to be all right from now on.

Nothing would save him from the torment and humiliation I had planned for him…

* * *

**Feedback, reviews? There will be another chapter, not sure if it will end the story though. It will either be two chapters or three. That's all ^^ Oh and please I don't like flames but if you must than you must. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, if did… Well I wouldn't be putting this in it xD**

**Warning**: **Yaoi (male/male) rape. Do not read if you don't like.**

* * *

He was sprawled out, stretched by the rope that tied each of his limbs to one of the bed posts still. The look in his eyes was of total fear, I had told him whilst raping him for the second time in three days that we would be having guests tonight.

Or at least he'd be the one who'd be hosting them, entertaining them and most important of all pleasing them. I smiled at the thought, licking my lips as I imagined my Chekov, no, my Pavel crying out, screaming for mercy, begging for them to stop as they tortured him in the cruellest of ways.

He spoke and it jolted me out of my sick twisted thoughts. It was always going to be a shocking experience to hear his soft boyish voice utter hushed words, asking me for something or pleading with me to let him free. Allow him to return back to his family.

I listened quietly.

"Please," Pavel begged and I sighed, wondering if he'd ever stop his whining and sniffling.

I shook my head, smiled sweetly and growled out, "Enough. I'm sick of hearing you whine. Just accept your fate already. I have no intentions of willingly letting you go."

The Russian boy started to shake and soon tears were pouring from his eyes, "Why? Why do you do this to me?"

His hopeless sounding voice almost made my heart break. Almost.

I shrugged, "You're going to make me lots of money."

I could see he didn't quit understand. But I didn't care.

A knock at the door made both of us turn our heads. I padded over and opened it up. A tall muscular man with pig-like eyes strode in, eyes instantly going to Chekov on the bed. Luckily for the Russian boy I had been merciful enough to cover his creamy white naked body with a soft blanket. But that would be gone soon enough.

"Welcome," I greeted lamely, only to find him not really paying attention to me but still staring at Chekov with hungry eyes. I could've sworn he was drooling a little. Nasty pig.

"Heh, is that him?" the man asked, his voice sounding rough as he pointed dumbly at Chekov.

I nodded, "Yes, of course, and I assume you remember the cost we discussed."

"Yes, yes," he growled at me and I shrugged innocently.

"Does it matter if I un tie him? I enjoy the ones that are more flexible rather than being tied down to a bed."

"No it doesn't, go right a head and I assure you he will flexible enough for you.. And if he isn't well feel free to make him bend." I laughed out loud and glanced at the poor boy as I sat down on the near by chair, ready to watch the show. Actually I wasn't just going to watch. I pulled out a video camera. Oh yes he wouldn't just be a star among the local perverts and pedophiles he would be a star among more than just the locals.

The computer was a dangerous thing.

I pressed the record button and waited patiently.

It didn't take long before that disgusting man stripped himself from waist down and released the Russian from his bindings. "Now," the man hissed eagerly, reaching over to grasp Chekov by the arm and yank him over.

The boy yelped and I noticed why, this man was gripping him far to tightly, I could just imagine Pavel getting dark purple bruises. The idea was turning me on and I sighed. Too bad I couldn't have him tonight.

The man smirked and pulled one of Pavel's hands down, forcing the Russian to stroke his short sticky looking member. "There, just like that, now get down there with you mouth and suck it." I heard him order and I looked at the video cameras screen to see him push a struggling Pavel down onto the bed then leaning over his face and forcing his cock into the brown eyed boys mouth.

Pavel gagged, choking on the hot object within in mouth and wheezed when the man started to thrust, commanding him to use his tongue during the process.

It didn't take long for the man to cum and I watched jealous when he held the others mouth shut so he had to swallow the white liquid.

"That was refreshing," he murmured quietly while gripping Pavel's right leg and pulling it away from the other awkwardly. The action made the boy cry out and that noise earned him a harsh slap to the face. Without warning I watched and licked my lips as he reached between those two parted legs and groped around at the Russian's balls and penis, feeling him up before tracing Pavel's already abused opening with a finger.

"You'll enjoy this," he assured and I saw Pavel shake his head, tears already running down his face even before the man got to what he had been getting at.

Suddenly he shoved his index finger into Pavel and I noted with mild satisfaction that the Russian made no noise. A trick I had taut him during the second raping. The man frowned and pushed another finger in which this time made Pavel arch his back and moan loudly, his voice cracking as he did so.

The man continued to finger the Russian boy until he grew bored and roughly flipped him over onto his hands and knees and thrust unceremoniously into Pavel who cried out.

"S-stop, please!" he cried as he was pushed down against the bed and fucked until the man was satisfied.

I stood, smiling.

"That was well worth it," the man informed and handed me over the money.

"I'm glad you were happy with him."

He laughed, "Oh, I was more than happy with him, I've never had anyone before who was so cute, vocal and tight."

I shrugged off his compliment, inwardly snickering at him. Pavel was tight but being raped two times had really loosened him up compared to how he had been as a virgin.

"I will be in touch with you soon." he said and turned to leave.

"Good doing business with you." I muttered and shut the door behind him. Turning on my heel I fixed my eyes on Pavel.

The boy was laying crumpled on the bed, cum sticky on his back where the man had aimed just before actually climaxing. He was wheezing heavily and I shook my head. "Get up."

He did as he was told and stood very shakily next to the bed, using the wall as support.

I changed the sheets then pushed him back onto the bed and pulled both his arms up where I tied them back into place. I wasn't going to risk him attempting escape during the night.

As I tied his wrists to the bed posts again I heard him sniffling I was about to tell him to shut up when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered and I saw the horror on his face as I agreed to book him a week from now. "Yes, he'll be open by that time. Monday it is."

I hung up the phone and grinned, standing up and leaving him on the bed.

This was the first time a client had given me his name.

"_Hikaru_," I murmured experimentally as I walked out of the room shutting off the lights and leaving Pavel in the dark, "he must be new to this business."

I pushed the thought out of my head, it didn't matter whether he was new or not. I glanced at the video camera that I had just set down on the computer desk.

It was time to get busy.

* * *

**Feedback, reviews? There will be one more chapter in which you will find out if Hikaru(Sulu) is actually new to the business or if he's just posing as something he really isn't. Will Chekov be saved? Watch (lol wait to read the next chapter) to find out! ^^ Oh and please I don't like flames but if you must than you must.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, if did… Well I wouldn't be putting this in it xD**

**Warning**: **Yaoi (male/male) rape. Do not read if you don't like.**

**Thank you for all reviewing this and special thanks to: Soot & SayianWizard ^^**

* * *

It had been a week, a full week and I was readying for that 'Hikaru' guy to show up. I had devised a better plan to keep Pavel in place during the time he wasn't being sold off to perverts and pedophiles. The new plan was not to restrain his hands above his head but to practically shackle his left ankle to the bed post.

I found I liked this idea better due to he was harder to handle and that fact just turned me, and a million other men, on. On second thought now a days, since that first time I had filmed him last Monday he had become rather subdued and not to mention weak.

Being gang raped, tormented and on occasion tortured had really drained him. I could see even now as he slept his breathing was laboured and dark rings were beginning to surround his eyes, for a good nights sleep was something he rarely got.

But forget his problems, I had enough of my own! His face was everywhere on the news, detectives, police and forensics' were searching for anything they could find. Any little clue that might lead them to him and then inevitably my arrest. Thankfully they had currently nothing, the only information was that he had headed to some night club to celebrate his graduation.

The bar tender had said something about a shady man sitting with him, a regular at the bar who hadn't returned for some time now. I assumed that was supposed to be me. Though I don't count myself as shady, my hair is a fair blonde-ish colour and well I don't see how I could be considered shady for when in public I always look my best.

I tapped my foot, impatiently staring at the door and fingering the video camera I was holding in my hand. The videos of Pavel getting his brains fucked out and such were becoming the number one on the site I was selling them to. I smirked, I had enough money to probably live off of for the next couple years without needing to work or anything. My Russian was just raking it in. News spread very quickly of him from just that one man last week and he had been doing three or more 'appointments' a day.

Today however nobody had called in about him, nobody but that Hikaru guy. It was odd I thought.

Still I wondered whether he was new to the business, nobody ever gave out their name. A knock at the door jolted me out of my thoughts.

It also seemed to have jolted Pavel out of his sleep. I grinned as I watched the Russian boy stretch tiredly and yawn, his skin seeming to taunt me, tease me. It was just asking me touch, lick and taste it again. I had given him a plain grey sheet to use as a blanket, only because I didn't want to deal with a sick whore, and right now it was hovering just beneath his very pronounced hip bone. To top it off his deep brown eyes were half-lidded as he glanced at the door then me. A silent plea exchanging between the two of us.

I shrugged and walked over to the door and opened it.

He wasn't what I had expected. Hikaru was a average height, Asian man with jet black hair and brown eyes that looked similar to Pavel's. He also had a big grin on his face as he stepped into the room. "Hello," he greeted cheerfully though I noticed his grin faltered some when he laid eyes on my Russian prize still laying on the bed looking absolutely delicious and tempting.

"Hm," I grunted, gesturing towards Pavel, "he's all yours for the next hour, unless you want to pay extra."

Hikaru shook his head, "No, I won't be here for long." I nodded, understanding what he meant. Most of these guys had families or girlfriends or places to be in an hour or two. Sometimes this was just their way of letting any stress loose.

I popped open the video camera and aimed it toward the bed, waiting for Hikaru to join Pavel. But he didn't. Not yet at least.

"Please no filming," he asked or more like stated and I frowned, "I don't want my face all over the web." He explained and I nodded even though I was disappointed. It would've been extra good seems they were both so exotic looking.

"Fine then continue, I don't got all night and neither does he." I growled and was pleased when Hikaru moved towards Pavel. The boy let out a soft whimper as he attempted to turn and crawl as far away from the Asian man as he possible could go. I was somewhat surprised to see Hikaru grasp Pavel's wrist gently and pull him back, leaning over him and bringing his lips close to the Russian's ear.

I couldn't hear what he was saying but I narrowed my eyes as I heard Pavel replied back, "I know Hikaru…"

Hikaru nodded and I scowled, he was still fully dressed and it didn't look as if he was going to strip anytime soon. His lips came in contact with Pavel's neck and he moaned softly, I shivered, Pavel's moans were so hard to get out of him though I wasn't surprised this man had gotten one. He was being so gentle and careful as if he actually cared for the abused boy.

I watched as Hikaru moved his mouth down Pavel's neck then back up again to the Russian's lips. I thought I heard muffled speech but I shook it off.

"P-please don't," Pavel uttered, I blinked to see Hikaru's hand trailing down the boys body and stopping at his waist, stroking his bare right hip.

"I promise I won't do anything," I just barely heard, " remember I'm here to help you _love_."

I didn't understand at first, I didn't understand until I saw Hikaru stand, a gun which he had pulled from within his brown leather coat, in his hand. I gulped, shocked.

"FBI, freeze," he hissed at me and I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid. I watched him pull out a cell phone and speed dial a number. "Yes, I found him and the abductor. I need back up please." He hung up and gave me a smile, "Where is the key to release him?"

I frowned and he cocked the gun, "Tell. Me. Where. It. Is."

My mouth felt dry as I started to speak, "In the top drawer, over there." I growled at him, trying to seem tough, not totally freaked out. I had been caught.

He found it and returned, handing Pavel the key but still keeping the gun pointing at me. I watched Pavel as he struggled to open the cuff that kept him locked to the bed. He's too weak, I thought inwardly smirking then realizing that his condition would be used against me in when I was on trial.

In the end Hikaru had to unlock the cuff and by then his back up had arrived. I was told to put my hands on my head and lay down. I did as I was told.

They cuffed my hands behind my back and hauled me up then pulled me towards the door.

Just before I was yanked out by them I glanced that fuck face holding Pavel, murmuring something to him. Above all the noise in the room of FBI and forensics I heard what they said.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you," Hikaru muttered, looking up and glaring at me as if he knew I was hearing what they were saying, "and plus I swore I would protect you did I not?" He asked and I frowned, wondering what this exchange between the two actually was.

"I-I know," Pavel started to shake in Hikaru's arms, "I-I was so scared, t-they all-" he cut himself off, choking as he started to cry.

Hikaru frowned, looking somewhat angry at himself as he pulled the Russian closer to his chest, "Yes I know what they did and I'm sorry I couldn't find you in time. I worked so hard to become what I am today… I find and sometimes even have to protect people I don't even know yet I can't even protect the one I love." He sighed and seemed to hold Pavel even closer. "I'm so sorry…"

As they pulled me out I just heard Pavel's broken sob: "I love you Hika."

It was then that I realized they hadn't just met, Hikaru wasn't some under cover cop who was doing a case, no, they were together… I had taken something that belonged to someone else. I gulped for air, noticing my mistake, Hikaru would use everything, every little piece and bit of evidence against me in court.

I would--

"You'll probably be looking at life or if your lucky the death penalty." the cop to my left growled into my thoughts.

I didn't reply to him and they continued to march me out of the building. As they pushed me roughly into the cop car I briefly mused that my biggest mistake was thinking nothing could save him.

* * *

**End. Feedback? Reviews? This was my last chance/day to get this finished because I'll be gone forever so as promised I wrote the ending chapter. Ta-da! Chekov/Sulu in there--haha I might write a squeal focusing on them after this incident but that's if you guys want me to xD Anyway no flames unless you must ^^**


End file.
